Ash X Candice: Ash and Candice's secret romance
by Poke456
Summary: After Ash defeated Candice she started gaining feelings for him and gave him more than just a badge!


**On the night Ash defeated Candice to get his 7th badge he was in the Pokémon Center and woke up to went to the bathroom! After he went Ash was about to head to his room when Candice showed up and shushed him! Ash quietly said, "What are you doing here Candice?" Candice quietly said, "I wanna talk to you would you mind coming with me?!" Ash says, "Huh I suppose let me just grab my clothes!" Ash snuck into his room trying not to wake the others up and got his clothes! Ash then changed to his regular clothes, puts on his jacket and gotten outta the Pokémon Center! He followed Candice to her house which was right next door to the gym! Candice welcomed him into her home and took his jacket! Ash sat on her couch next to the fireplace and Candice brought hot cocoa for him! Candice says, "I hope you like it!" Ash took a sip and said, "It tastes great!" Candice blushed and said, "Oh thanks I'm just so glad you like it!" Ash says, "I'm also liking this house!" Candice says, "Well when you live in the coldest part of the Sinnoh Region you have to manage!" Ash says, "Yes I see anyway why you want me here so bad?" Candice says, "Well you see the way you battled me today brought me so much life plus I thought you deserve another prize for defeating me!" Ash says, "Oh come on I think the badge was enough!" Candice says, "No it's not well not for me anyway!" Ash says, "Okay then what's my 2nd prize?" Candice says, "This!" Candice grabbed Ash and kissed him on the lips! Ash felt like he was freaking out but when Candice's breathe came into his mouth he felt sparks were flying! Ash kisses her back and let's his breath into hers! The kiss was off and Ash whispered into Candice quietly saying, "Your breathe is warm!" Candice whispered and quietly said, "You're an amazing kisser!" They both laughed and Candice says, "You know we can crank it to the next level!" Ash says, "Let's do it!" Candice and Ash headed upstairs into Candice's room and she says, "You make yourself comfortable I'm gonna go freshen up!" Candice heads to the bathroom while Ash gets naked and lies in her bed! A few mintues later Candice appeared with her naked body and her hair loose! Ash felt so love stroke he shown heart shaped eyes to Candice! Candice says, "I take it you like it!" Ash says, "More like love it!" Candice chuckled and got into bed with Ash! Candice says, "Are you ready?" Ash says, "Oh you better believe it momma!" Candice says, "Oh you!" Ash and Candice puckered their lips and they kissed each other on the lips for a while! The kiss was off and Ash started licking Candice's neck making her laugh for being ticklish then he began to suck on her bresses! Candice then released her flow into Ash's mouth! Candice flipped him over and began to lick Ash's feet and toes then she used her mouth to tickle Ash's belly! Ash's flow exploded into Candice's vagina making her feel like such a whore! After recovering from their night of sex Ash got into his clothes and kisses Candice on the lips good-bye before he snuck back into the Pokémon Center! When he got back Ash saw Dawn and she said, "Where were you?" Ash says, "Uh just on a walk!" Dawn says, "This late at night what really happen?!" Ash kissed Dawn on the lips for a few seconds the kiss was off and Dawn says, "Ash what was that?" Ash was stunned, confused and Dawn says, "That was so sweet!" After they reunited on the way to Daybreak Town Ash seized an opportunity to see Candice! Candice says, "Ash what are you doing here?" Ash says, "I came here for Round 2!" Candice says, "Oh please you whore you kissed Dawn back at the Pokémon Center back at Snowpoint City! Ash says, "Oh Candice Dawn was getting to suspicious I couldn't let them know we were doing it I'm sorry!" Candice says, "Get out Ash!" Candice cries but Ash hugs her deep and says, "Try all you want but you're the one person that I love!" Candice stopped crying and said, "You mean it?" Ash says, "Yes I do!" Ash places his hand on Candice's face and kisses her on the lips! The kiss was off and Candice says, "After your journey let's stay together forever!" Ash says, "Always so care for a repeat!" Candice says, "Oh oh I know what you're talking about!" Candice and Ash got naked and continue their kiss! Dawn and Zoey unfortunely saw them having sex and ran off! Ash says, "Did you hear something?" Candice says, "No I haven't!" Ash and Candice continue their night of sex! The End!**


End file.
